La Promesse d'un Amour Eternel
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Aragorn glissa doucement ses doigts à travers les branches qui le couvraient afin de contempler la jeune Elfe. Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent aussitôt au visage angélique qu'il scrutait. Après un plus long examen, il reconnut sans peine la fille d'Elrond, Arwen. (Petit OS sur la rencontre d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. )


**Bonsoir, **

**Voici un petit OS sur Aragorn et Arwen. Je décris ici leur rencontre et le moment où ils se promettent l'un à l'autre en Lothlorien. **

**Je ne suis pas une fan particulière de ces deux personnages mais l'inspiration m'est venu pour écrire cette histoire. **

**J'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira !**

**Note****: Merci à ma Béta (Lily) pour la correction ! :)**

* * *

**La Promesse d'un Amour Eternel**

Estel stoppa sa monture devant la vaste demeure du Seigneur Elrond. Ses deux compagnons de voyages et d'aventures qui n'étaient autres que les fils du Souverain de Fondcombe, firent de même. Mais les deux frères furent surpris lorsqu'ils posèrent pied à terre de ne pas apercevoir leur père venir pour les accueillir en personne.

Ce fut Glorfindel, fidèle ami et conseiller d'Elrond, qui vint les recevoir, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Bienvenue à vous Elrohir et Elladan, fils d'Elrond. Et bienvenue à vous, Estel. Votre retour parmi nous était très attendu. Malheureusement le Seigneur Elrond ne peut vous recevoir immédiatement. Mais il m'a néanmoins expressément demandé votre présence auprès de lui quand vous serez arrivés, compléta t-il doucement en se tournant vers Estel.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec les jumeaux, surpris de cette demande à son encontre et non pour ses fils. Mais il sut devant le regard déterminé de Glorfindel qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aux ordres d'Elrond. L'Elfe aux cheveux d'or lui proposa de l'escorter, déclarant que le Seigneur Elrond ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Il indiqua aux deux frères avant de partir que leurs appartements avaient été préparés pour qu'ils puissent s'y laver et s'y restaurer.

Estel le suivit, gardant le silence durant les quelques minutes où ils traversèrent les longs couloirs menant jusqu'à l'aula, sous le regard bienveillant de Glorfindel.

Lorsque le Rôdeur arriva, il découvrit le Seigneur Elrond penchait sur une grande table où trônait de nombreux documents. Le Souverain souleva toutefois rapidement et gracieusement la tête lorsqu'il perçut les bruits de pas qui s'approchaient.

Sa longue chevelure aussi sombre que les ombres du crépuscule et ceinte par un bandeau d'argent remua légèrement dans son dos. Ses yeux grisâtres emplis de sagesse se posèrent sur l'homme qui accompagnait son fidèle conseillé, détaillant à la hâte sa tenue pauvre et sale que ne parvenait pas à masquer sa cape verdâtre couverte de boue et de sang.

- Seigneur Elrond, murmura Estel en inclinant légèrement le buste. J'aurais préféré me présenter à vous dans de meilleures conditions, continua t-il en percevant son regard s'attarder sur ses habits aux allures misérables. Mais vous sembliez pressé de me voir.

- Ne vous excusez pas Estel, répondit le Souverain de Imladris tout en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges près du sien. Votre apparence n'est que le reflet de vos exploits durant ces dernières années, poursuivit Elrond. J'ai entendu de maintes choses sur vos prouesses et celles de mes fils. Et j'en éprouve une immense fierté ! Mais cela m'a amené à réfléchir… A réfléchir sur certaines décisions que j'ai prises dans le passé.

Estel qui l'écoutait attentivement, le fixa brusquement, surpris par ses propos. Le visage d'Elrond semblait s'être soudainement tendu et une lueur de gravité avait emplit ses yeux. Ses mains se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il reprenait la parole d'un ton hésitant :

- Estel… Je… Quand vous êtes venu ici, il y a de cela dix-huit ans, nous nous sommes concertés avec votre mère afin de ne pas vous dévoiler immédiatement votre véritable identité…

- De quoi me parlez-vous Seigneur Elrond ? Demanda le jeune homme de plus en plus intrigué. Je ne comprends pas…

- Estel… Saviez-vous que cela veut dire « espoir » ? C'est votre mère qui a choisit ce nom. Car c'est un immense espoir qui repose sur vous.

Le Seigneur Elrond contempla le visage du Rôdeur durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Mais Estel n'est pas votre véritable prénom. En réalité, vous vous nommez Aragorn. Vous êtes un descendant d'Isildur, héritier des trônes d'Arnor et du Gondor.

Estel baissa les yeux, secouant légèrement la tête, la bouche s'entrouvrant peu à peu face à cette nouvelle qui le bouleversait.

Le Souverain d'Imladris profita de sa confusion pour faire un signe à Glorfindel, resté discrètement dans un coin sombre, afin que celui-ci lui amène les affaires qu'il avait demandé de préparer un instant auparavant avant que le Rôdeur ne les rejoigne.

- Aragorn… Je sais que votre esprit est très confus en cet instant. Mais avec le temps, je sais que vous comprendrez ma décision et celle de votre mère… Cependant, je dois tout de même vous remettre des objets vous appartenant.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, le grand Elfe dénoua le ruban qui maintenait un paquet que lui avait remis Glorfindel, dévoilant plusieurs morceaux de lames. Estel se pencha dessus et saisit l'un des tronçons, passant doucement l'un de ses doigts sur la lame encore bien tranchante de l'épée.

- Voici les tronçons de Narsil, déclara Elrond avec gravité. Ce fut l'épée de votre ancêtre, Elendil. Elle fut brisée et perdit de sa lumière lors de la Guerre de la Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes, auquel il prit part durant le Second Age.

- Est-ce cette épée dont se servit Isildur afin de trancher l'Anneaux Unique du doigt de Sauron ? Demanda l'homme avec émotion.

- En effet… Murmura Elrond en se souvenant de cette scène auquel il avait assistée. Et voici l'Anneau de Barahir.

Elrond déposa dans le creux de sa main un anneau d'argent formant deux serpents aux yeux d'émeraudes. En l'observant plus attentivement, Aragorn constata que l'un d'eux mordait la couronne de fleurs d'or que l'autre portait.

- Cet anneau fut forgé à Valinor par les Noldor, expliqua l'Elfe de sa voix grave et lente. Désormais, il vous revint. C'est une partie de votre héritage, Aragorn. C'est un héritage que vous ne pouvez ignorer.

Le regard pesant que lui lança le Souverain de Fondcombe mit mal à l'aise Aragorn. Après un long moment de silence, il saisit les objets qu'il lui avait transmis avant de partir précipitamment, ignorant la tape affectueuse que Glorfindel lui accorda.

**Oo**

Si Aragorn avait accepté de prendre avec lui les tronçons de Narsil et l'Anneau de Barahir, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qu'on lui ait caché la vérité sur son identité. Cela le blessé intérieurement.

Après avoir quitté le Seigneur Elrond, le Rôdeur était partit se réfugier dans les jardins de Fondcombe, sans prendre la peine de rejoindre ses appartements afin de se changer et de se restaurer. Son esprit était trop confus par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il préféra par la suite rejoindre les bois qui bordaient la demeure d'Elrond afin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il erra dans les allées boisées, sans but, et ne s'arrêta que soudainement, après des heures de marche, à la vue d'une jeune Elfe. Surpris de ne pas être seul à cette heure tardive, il examina plus attentivement la silhouette assise près de la cascade.

Il s'immobilisa totalement, déconcerté, avant de se cacher rapidement derrière un arbre afin de ne pas être vu et ne voulant nullement troubler la paix qui semblait émaner de cette femme.

Une partie de lui murmura qu'il valait mieux s'en aller, mais une autre lui ordonnait de rester. Optant pour ce dernier choix, il glissa doucement ses doigts à travers les branches qui le couvraient afin de contempler la jeune Elfe.

Ses prunelles s'accrochèrent aussitôt au visage angélique qu'il scrutait. Après un plus long examen, il reconnut sans peine la fille d'Elrond, Arwen, surnommée l'Etoile du Soir. Il avait beaucoup entendu ses frères et son père vanter sa beauté, et aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que l'approuver.

La jeune Elfe, n'ayant pas perçut sa présence, continua de peigner doucement sa longue chevelure brune, tout en contemplant les étoiles qui illuminaient le ciel. Ses bras et son visage si blanc paraissaient lisses et sans défauts, bougeant au rythme doux de ses geste. Le moindre de ses mouvements captivaient l'attention du Rôdeur, tout comme la lueur qui éclairait ses yeux gris.

Aragorn la fixa durant de longues minutes, saisit par sa beauté et souhaita que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais. Il pressa l'une de ses mains contre sa poitrine, tentant vainement de contrôler les battements forts et soudains de son cœur.

Cette apparition le séduisit pleinement. Il lui semblait que cette jeune Elfe était la réincarnation de Lùthien, la fille de Thingol et de Melian. Celle de la jeune femme qui tomba amoureuse d'un mortel du nom de Beren.

Le Rôdeur soupira légèrement au moment même où la jeune Elfe cessa de peigner brusquement ses cheveux afin de tourner son visage aux traits délicats, portant son regard vers l'endroit où il s'était dissimulé.

Elle se leva d'un bond gracieux et recula d'un pas vers la cascade, surprise et légèrement effrayée.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! Ordonna Arwen tout bas, blottissant ses mains contre sa poitrine.

Gêné, Aragorn hésita un instant entre fuir ou se montrer. Puis, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il sortit lentement de sa cachette et s'avança vers elle.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir fait peur ma Dame ! S'exclama Aragorn précipitamment, les joues rougies par l'embarras. Je souhaitais m'en aller lorsque je vous ai aperçu mais je dois vous avouer n'avoir pu détacher mon regard de vous…

Sa confusion augmenta davantage lorsqu'il perçut une certaine malice envahir ses prunelles grises, brillantes comme des étoiles. Rassurée, elle s'approcha alors de lui sans crainte et inclina imperceptiblement la tête.

- Je suis Arwen, fille du Seigneur Elrond. Et vous, je suppose que vous êtes Estel ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix extrêmement douce.

- En vérité, c'est Aragorn, répliqua t-il promptement. Estel n'est… Ce n'est qu'un nom que l'on m'a donné durant un temps…

Arwen ne dit rien face à ses explications bredouillées. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, car elle connaissait parfaitement l'histoire de cet homme. Son père l'avait tenue au courant tout comme ses frères.

- Estel… Aragorn… Peu importe votre nom, déclara Arwen avec douceur. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Mon père et mes frères m'ont beaucoup parlé de vous.

Aragorn remarqua que ses prunelles s'attardèrent, tout comme son père auparavant, sur sa tenue sale.

- Je suis navré… Je ne suis pas digne de me présenter à vous, commenta Aragorn de plus en plus embarrassé.

Arwen eut un petit rire devant sa réflexion qui résonna au sein de la forêt et qui charma aussitôt le Rôdeur. Lorsqu'elle se reprit, elle dit doucement, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres :

- Mais vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, mon ami. J'ai eu vent de vos exploits. Et face à cette bravoure dont vous avez su faire preuve, c'est moi qui ne me sens pas digne d'être en votre présence.

- Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse susciter votre admiration ma Dame… Marmonna Aragorn gêné.

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, leurs regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent là, durant de longues minutes, à s'observer longuement. Un mince sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Rôdeur tandis que les joues d'Arwen rosissaient légèrement.

De nombreuses pensées et d'étranges sentiments qu'ils ne connaissaient pas les envahissaient. Aragorn s'avança alors davantage pour saisir l'une de ses mains. Il pressa tendrement ses doigts délicats à travers les siens, robustes et épais.

Arwen le laissa faire, sans dire un mot, ne pouvant ignorer elle aussi ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, bien au contraire, et ne s'offensait nullement de la familiarité soudaine de l'homme.

- Je… Je suis sincèrement ravi de vous avoir rencontré ma Dame, murmura le Rôdeur d'une voix grave. Vous venez d'illuminer ma journée…

Les joues de l'Elfe s'empourprèrent davantage. Elle s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas les interrompit brutalement.

- Aragorn ?

L'homme se retourna brusquement, réprimant un sursaut, lâchant précipitamment la main de la jeune Elfe. Il tenta de ravaler son embarras lorsqu'il fit face à sa mère. Cette dernière le fixa, surprise de le voir en compagnie de la fille d'Elrond.

- Je devrais vous laisser, bredouilla Arwen gênée tout en s'écartant du Rôdeur. Aragorn… Ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer. Dame Gilraen.

Après avoir saluée d'un mouvement de tête gracieux Gilraen, elle s'en alla hâtivement, sous le regard déçu d'Aragorn. Sa mère ne dit pas un mot, mais remarqua sans peine la déception de son fils tout comme les sentiments qui avait envahit son cœur.

- J'étais venue pour autre chose mon enfant, mais de ce que je vois, il me faut t'avertir, lança sa mère lorsqu'Arwen fut assez loin pour ne pas les entendre. Tu t'aventures dans un terrain dangereux avec la fille du Seigneur Elrond. Elle n'est pas pour toi mon fils… C'est une Elfe…

- Et qu'y a-t-il de dangereux à cela mère ? Rétorqua Aragorn d'un ton morne en regardant sa mère. Elle est si belle… Murmura t-il ensuite. Elle semble être la réincarnation de Lùthien… Et n'est-ce pas elle qui sacrifia son immortalité pour rester au côté de celui qu'elle aimait ?

- Le Seigneur Elrond ne permettra jamais que sa fille perde son immortalité pour un simple mortel, même pour toi, mon fils ! S'exclama Gilraen horrifiée en comprenant que son fils ressentait exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Je t'en prie mon enfant… Oublie-la ! Elle ne t'est pas destinée…

Aragorn fronça les sourcils devant les réflexions de sa mère. Après un bref regard vers elle, il posa ses yeux près de la cascade, à l'endroit où il avait aperçut Arwen quelques minutes plutôt.

**Oo**

Aragorn remercia la servante qui lui avait porté une tenue propre. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il l'enfila rapidement et quitta son talan, se dirigeant vers le sommet de Cerin Amroth.

Trente années étaient passées depuis que le Seigneur Elrond lui avait annoncé sa véritable identité. Et ce fut durant la même année qu'il repartit de Fondcombe, seul cette fois-ci, afin de combattre sans relâche sur les Terres du Milieu, déjouant les plans que Sauron exerçait sur les peuples encore libres.

Durant ces trente années, il rencontra de nombreuses personnes, notamment le magicien Gandalf pour qui il éprouvait une forte affection et une amitié indéfectible. Il accomplit également de nombreux exploits au Gondor, sans toutefois faire connaitre sa véritable identité et sans rechercher de gloire.

Mais malgré sa bravoure, le temps parut bien long et Aragorn n'oublia jamais le visage de la belle Arwen. Quelques mois après son départ de Fondcombe, ne parvenant pas à suivre les conseils pourtant d'habitude avisés de sa mère, il écrivit une lettre à la fille d'Elrond, lui décrivant tout ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui.

De là s'en suivit de longues correspondances qui emplirent de joie le cœur sombre du Rôdeur.

Mais son visage ne cessait de lui manquer. Il aurait aimé réentendre une fois encore sa douce voix et la voir rire comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre. Il quitta alors le service de l'Intendant du Gondor durant lequel il fut connu sous le nom de Thorongil et décida de retourner à Fondcombe afin de s'y reposer quelques temps, espérant fortement la revoir.

Mais le chemin fut long et fatiguant. Il fit alors un détour en Lothlòrien ou Dame Galadriel l'autorisa à s'arrêter afin de s'y reposer.

- Aragorn ?

Le Rôdeur cessa de marcher, surpris en entendant cette voix qu'il n'avait pu oublier. Il releva hâtivement la tête et fixa la jeune Elfe qui se tenait devant lui.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir ici, murmura t-elle doucement.

- Arwen…

Aragorn la rejoint rapidement. Leurs regards se croisèrent et les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, et qui ne les avaient jamais quittés, les envahirent à nouveau. La fille d'Elrond baissa les yeux, gênée. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur les Elanors et les Niphredils qu'elle avait cueillit pour en faire une couronne et décorer son talan.

- Arwen… Je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Souffla Aragorn soudainement.

Il passa doucement sa main sous son menton, l'obligeant à relever son gracieux visage vers elle. Après quelques secondes, il soupira légèrement, charmé par sa beauté, et pencha son visage pour déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Arwen lâcha les fleurs qu'elle tenait et répondit avec ferveur à son baiser. Elle leva d'une de ses mains vers son visage et caressa tendrement sa joue.

- Mon cœur est emplit de joie à présent… Murmura Aragorn contre ses lèvres. Je ne cherchais qu'à vous revoir depuis tous ce temps…. Je me rendais à Fondcombe dans l'espoir de ne serait-ce que vous apercevoir…

- J'en suis heureuse aussi, Aragorn, répondit Arwen en souriant. Toutes ces années passées à Fondcombe sans vous voir m'ont rendue folle… Je me suis rendu en Lothlòrien uniquement dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'étouffement que je ressentais auprès de mon père… Il ne comprend pas ce que je ressens.

Aragorn saisit ses mains et les pressa avec force. Son front se colla au sien et leurs souffles se mêlèrent à nouveau.

- Je vous aime tant Arwen… Ne peut-il comprendre cela ? Déclara Aragorn avec force. Tenez…

Le Rôdeur retira brusquement ses mains des siennes afin d'enlever l'Anneaux de Barahir qu'il portait à son index droit. Il le serra un instant entre ses doigts avant de le déposer au creux de la main d'Arwen.

- Prenez cet Anneau… Et considérez-le comme une promesse… La Promesse de mon amour éternel, souffla Aragorn dans son oreille.

Arwen serra l'anneau contre la paume de sa main avant de lever son visage vers lui et de saisir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres.

- Je vous appartiens Aragorn… Murmura t-elle doucement. Mon amour est pour vous.

Le Rôdeur sentit la paix saisir son cœur en entendant ces mots. Ses bras entourèrent délicatement la taille d'Arwen. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, ne songeant à cet instant qu'au bonheur qu'ils ressentaient tous deux l'un pour l'autre.


End file.
